


Поцелуй солнца

by Marlek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FB-2015, Gen, Mystery, Psychological Drama, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теперь Сабо — владелец фрукта Мера-Мера.<br/>792 главе и англопереводу посвящается. Спойлеры последних глав, допущения, вольные игры с фактами из канона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй солнца

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды One Piece на ФБ-2015  
> Беты: skunsa, Llinlinn

Губы колет и немного жжёт, когда Сабо кусает.

Ведь это дьявольский фрукт, говорит он себе. Логия огня с оранжевой жёсткой кожурой и чётким орнаментом пламени.

Вокруг шумит разноцветное море зрителей – люди и игрушки захлебываются восторгом, свистят и улюлюкают, тычут пальцами, открыв рты в восхищении. Похоже, сегодня – лучший день в истории Колизея.

Сабо жуёт. Это фрукт Эйса, вновь говорит он себе. И на вкус он ужасно мерзкий. 

– Вот же гадость какая.

Сабо всё равно жуёт этот кусочек, он знает – достаточно всего одного. Интересно, Эйс съел всё целиком – с его-то аппетитом? Уснул ли в процессе, как обычно? В рёбра тычется острое недовольство. Его не было рядом, когда Эйс получил фрукт, когда Эйс ел его, когда Эйс в первый раз пытался подчинить себе эту силу. Из них троих дьявольский фрукт съел только Луффи, и в детстве у него откровенно плохо выходило им управлять. Был ли Эйс так же неуклюж со своим поначалу? Разрешил бы помочь в тренировке? Сабо не знал, его не было рядом. Его не было рядом не только для таких мелочей, но и когда действительно оказалось нужно.

Сабо сильнее работает челюстями, сминает зубами, катает по языку кусочек мягкой, отвратительной плоти. Будто жуёшь старый сухой ком водорослей, помогающих от жара после ожогов. Во рту стоит вкус бессилия и сожалений, а ведь Сабо ненавидит его с детства.

Оранжевая кожура под пальцами начинает вянуть уже через мгновение. А ещё через два в жилах Сабо расцветает огонь.

У Бёрджесса нет ни единого шанса.

***

Камера Дофламинго крошечная даже для человека среднего роста, а значит – он занимает её целиком, сверху донизу, вширь и вглубь. Даже закованный, он доминирует над пространством вокруг себя, без короны и трона до сих пор грёбаный король кукольного королевства. Свергнутый король.

Луффи выбирает опасных противников, Луффи ничуточки не изменился, а значит, Эйс наверняка тоже. И это немного примиряет Сабо с годами разлуки и беспамятства.

Он подходит ближе и чувствует, как отчего-то слегка начинают слабеть ноги и кружиться голова. Дофламинго видит, как он спотыкается, не может не видеть – Сабо подсвечивает себе путь огненным шаром на ладони, и тот становится меньше, хотя он не давал такой команды.

– Тебе нравится твоя сила, а, Сабо-кун?

Вот что такое кайросеки: решётка и цепи в три витка даже на чужом теле. Проклятие работает и с такого расстояния, холод пробирает до костей, не хочется знать, что за ощущения испытывает фруктовик, когда этот металл касается открытой кожи. Сабо убирает огонь и тихонько выдыхает – главное, запомнить это ощущение.

Дофламинго произносит его имя, и тут нечему удивляться – несмотря на цепи из кайросеки и победу Луффи, он знает много имен, его нити до сих пор прочны; он – Джокер преступного мира, один из тех, с кем борется революционная армия.

– Хочешь что-то узнать? – хрипит Дофламинго. 

Луффи постарался, Трафальгар Ло расстарался – с порезанной печенью и без своих способностей выглядит он не очень.

– Где ты взял фрукт Мера-Мера?

Солнечный свет из забранного решёткой окна падает сверху, разделяя камеру напополам, и даже в таком крошечном помещении Дофламинго греет ноги на освещённой стороне, оставив голову и плечи в тени. Пафосный выродок.

– Украл, – тут же отвечает Дофламинго, и его зубы блестят в тёмном углу камеры, словно зависшие в воздухе. – Купил. Выменял на русалку. Вырезал из разлагающегося трупа твоего братца – любой вариант на твой выбор.

Джокер знает и об этом тоже; не то чтобы Сабо не кричал на всю Дресс Розу, что никому больше не позволит причинить боль Луффи. Главное, что сам Луффи не слышал, с остальными как-то можно будет разобраться.

Сабо смотрит в упор в тёмный угол камеры, взвешивает все за и против и, наконец, говорит:

– В Импел Дауне тоже есть уши.

Джокер цыкает и с улыбкой говорит:

– Нашёл, кому говорить.

***

Ива-сан встречает их на пороге в новом платье из красно-розового латекса и колготках с вышивкой в виде золотых драконов – похоже, смотрел запись из Колизея. Сабо делает ему комплимент, и Ива-сан разглядывает его пару мгновений, наклонившись и сощурив огромный глаз. Длинные накрашенные ресницы упираются Сабо прямо в лоб.

– Передал от меня привет Соломенному мальчишке?

– Два. Как и обещал, – говорит Сабо и ловко уворачивается от пахнущих сладкими женскими духами объятий.

В штабе их ждут отчёты, их ждёт Драгон, друзья и ровно сто блюд национальной кухни Арабасты.

– Ну ни фига ж себе, – говорит Сабо, пододвигая Коале и Иве-сану кресла и усаживаясь рядом. – Где столько добра-то взяли?

– Один из наших ребят вернулся – работал там под прикрытием поваром, – говорит Драгон. – Захотел угостить нас.

– Вот как.

Сабо заносит вилку над первой тарелкой – и не замечает, как мигом уписывает два десятка блюд. Даже Драгон внезапно замолкает, хотя рассказывал ему о новом задании, как раз в Арабасте, потому что перепроверить некоторые вещи может только Сабо.

– Ха! Да ты и правда его братишка, – ржёт Ива-сан и опускает ему на плечо огромную ладонь, запаянную в тёплый латекс. Сабо думает, что из-за стола придётся выползать под сам стол – ножки кресла вошли в землю накрепко. И улыбается.

– Ага. Луффи такой классный, мы о стольком… поговорить… не успели…

Коала подкладывает ему под локоть одну за другой одноразовые салфетки с маленькими тигрятами в уголках, Сабо сморкается и вытирает глаза, но слёзы всё равно текут рекой. Мы виделись так мало, думает Сабо, зачем я так быстро улетел? Ах да, чтобы не разрыдаться вот так же, чтобы не остаться рядом, не вытрясти из него всю боль, не заменить – собой. Сабо тянется за ещё одной порцией еды, запихивает в себя что-то снова и снова, пока не понимает, что больше брать неоткуда. Рядом возвышается почти сотня пустых тарелок. Коала вытирает рот от крошек салфеткой с тигрятами, Инадзума поспешно засовывает свой последний кусок в рот. Сабо пожимает плечами.

– Зверски хочу есть. Нервы, наверное.

***

– Это веснушки? – спрашивает Коала, разглядывая его поверх утренней газеты. Салатовое платье с вышивкой и аккуратные белые босоножки ей очень идут. Свидание под прикрытием – хороший трюк, работает безотказно в их исполнении.

– Ну, я же блондин; на солнце перегрелся – вот и появились.

Сабо говорит это так, словно они только познакомились, а не работают вместе уже несколько лет. Выходит не очень правдоподобно.

– Понятно, – говорит Коала, и взгляд у неё ясный и доверчивый, будто Сабо говорит, что небо голубое, а рыболюди могут жить в воде, годами не появляясь на поверхности. Ему не нравится этот взгляд. Не потому, что Коала ему не верит. А потому, что она видит, что в свои слова не верит он сам.

Веснушки у него и вправду иногда появлялись – бледные, будто болезненные, и только в детстве. Теперь он помнит это. Первый раз, когда их увидел Луффи, он с завистью произнёс:

– Сабо теперь как Эйс!

И, раздобыв где-то уголёк, измалевал себе всю рожу, стараясь походить на старших братьев. Эйс потом устроил ему головомойку, которая перешла в водяную битву с применением всех подручных средств – от банального брызгания до поливки из ведра. Через месяц похолодало, и веснушки у Сабо сошли; да и появлялись они только на щеках. У Эйса они были всегда, невзирая на наличие солнца.

– Это у меня от мамы, старик как-то показывал её фотографию, – улыбаясь, сказал он той ночью. Выражение лица у него смягчилось. – Они мне очень нравятся. Фамилию я тоже взял мамину.

– Эйсу идут веснушки, – серьёзно кивнул Луффи из недр подушек и гусеничного кокона одеяла. – Макино говорит, они появляются у тех, кого целует солнце.

Веснушки были у Эйса по всему телу – рассыпались бисером на плечах, руках, торсе. Как-то Луффи, когда они вместе купались, рассмотрел их у Эйса на ягодицах и взялся проверять, где ещё есть, за что был топлен – и не раз. А потом они уже вдвоём вместе с Сабо завалили Эйса на футоны и до ночи занимались тем, что считали маленькие плоские точки – тыкали, ползали, трогали. Эйс отбрыкивался, лягался, сам считал им рёбра локтями и коленями, хватал зубами за уши. А потом устало лежал ничком, когда они забрались ему на спину и ноги, придавили к полу своим весом, своим интересом, и Сабо видел, как он улыбается – тепло и как-то умиротворенно, спрятав лицо за растрепавшимися волосами в сгибе локтя. Пальцы Луффи уже не щипали его болезненно, а выводили на коже замысловатые узоры. Сабо пытался ему подыгрывать, но всё возвращал ладони на спину, где было слышно, как стучит сердце Эйса – раз-два-три-четыре-пять – счастливо и размеренно. Позже они так и уснули втроём вперемешку. 

– Земля вызывает Сабо-куна, – голос Коалы журчит рядом, шуршит сложенная газета, на периферии зрения происходит какое-то движение. – Цель перемещается, проверяем пути отступления.

Сабо поправляет шляпу, двигается в заданном направлении, делает то, что хорошо умеет: добывает информацию, дерётся и язвит. Чуть позже Коала звонит по ден-ден муши, чтобы сказать, что с заданием они справились и можно возвращаться. Сабо понимает это по её жизнерадостному тону с первого слова, поэтому бросает трубку.

В уборной ресторанчика никого нет; помыв руки, он долго плещет водой в лицо, трёт с мылом скулы, будто это поможет. Смотрит на своё мокрое раскрасневшееся лицо в зеркале.

Наверняка с возрастом у Эйса веснушек прибавилось, но Сабо хорошо помнит, что в ту ночь они насчитали на его щеках семнадцать тёмных точек. Едва заметные и бледные не принимались во внимание – только чёткие, видимые. От правого виска через нос с горбинкой – это Сабо ему сломал при первой встрече, за что лишился тогда зуба – семнадцать штук.

Сабо смотрит на своё отражение и не хочет уметь считать. Это просто совпадение.

***

Хак плавает быстро и бесшумно, как любой рыбочеловек, и со стороны это выглядит красиво и даже немного грациозно. Именно он когда-то учил Сабо плавать – заново.

– Люди не ходят так красиво по земле, правда?

Сабо кивает. Коала сидит рядом на камнях выпирающей в море косы, свесив ноги в воду; её сандалии лежат рядом с ботинками Сабо. Море прозрачное, и видно разноцветные косяки рыб, которые огибают тело Хака, большое и такое же юркое, как они сами. Всё в этом мире появилось из океана.

Недавно Сабо рылся в библиотеке Драгона – искал сведения о дьявольских фруктах, исторические сводки, перечитывал энциклопедию известных экземпляров. В одной потрёпанной брошюре говорилось, что когда-то давно, ещё до Потерянного столетия, фруктовики считались богами. Им поклонялись целые нации и народы, они получали, что хотели, и могли и умели всё. Кроме одной-единственной вещи.

– Не жалеешь? – спрашивает Хак, на мгновение показавшись из воды.

Знает ответ, но всё равно спрашивает. Коала хихикает, когда мелкие рыбешки щиплют её за пятки; солнце садится справа, блики танцуют в её волосах бриллиантовыми брызгами. Раньше они плавали вместе, выбирали пляжи позапущеннее, как этот, и соревновались, кто быстрее доплывет до буйка и обратно.

Сабо зажигает огонёк на ладони, и тот дрожит, кидает блики уже ему на лицо, живой и горячий; он напоминает миниатюрную копию комет адмирала Фуджиторы – а что, надо подумать, как это воплотить в жизнь с помощью фрукта! Сабо заставляет огненный шар разрастись, увеличиться до размеров человека, дома, затем – военного линкора. Он стоит с высоко поднятой рукой и держит над собой гигантскую сферу огня, держит на ладони вселенную, у него в руке – «Армагеддон».

Пламя оглушительно ревёт и беснуется, но четко держит форму. Коала и Хак смотрят, задрав головы, затаив дыхание в благоговении и страхе – одна на суше, другой в воде.

– Нет, – говорит он.

Тем вечером они едят жареное мясо попавшего под горячую руку морского короля. Хак смотрит неодобрительно – он чуть не угодил в меню сам. Драгон читает чей-то отчёт прямо за столом, Иванков поёт какую-то новую песню, а Инадзума в женском обличье двигает бёдрами под мелодию, поворачиваясь то рыжим боком, то белым. 

Сабо хочет знать о фрукте Эйса всё, и самое время начать специальные тренировки.

– Ничуть.

 

Вечером Сабо медитирует – лучший способ разобраться в себе, познать себя, понять свою сущность. Воля Наблюдения обостряется в медитативном состоянии; он чувствует и может пересчитать всех, кто находится на базе, знает расстояние до них и насколько они опасны. Он чувствует, как ветер теребит волосы Коалы, когда она поднимается в воронье гнездо на свою вахту, слышит тихое перестукивание кубиков льда в стакане вишневого сока Ивы-сана, он – един с миром вокруг.

Но Сабо нужно не это, поэтому он уходит дальше – вглубь себя, в укромные уголки, в подсознание.

– В некоторых учениях это называется «найти свое Бессознательное Я», – сказал как-то Инадзума, оттопырив мизинец и пригубив имбирного чая. – Оно движет нами изнутри.

Сабо ищет это «Я», блуждает в темноте по закоулкам себя, спотыкаясь о те мысли, которые всё равно нет-нет да и проскальзывают, даже когда он спокоен и расслаблен. Сомнения, страхи, вопросы.

В некоторых теориях говорилось, что вся сила человека, который использовал фрукт, переходила в него, чтобы следующий носитель мог её использовать, а душа доставалась Морскому дьяволу. Может ли быть наоборот, чтобы душа осталась в фрукте, – никто не знал.

Сабо не уверен, да никто ему и не поверит. Но, по правде говоря, сам он не считает это бредом – что Эйс живёт внутри него, наблюдает за ним, что его мысли искрятся и плавятся, горчат на языке пеплом. Его не было в жизни Сабо тринадцать лет, и теперь его слишком много. Это душит, высушивает все силы, выпивает все соки. С этим нужно что-то делать и как-то это понять. Или – принять, если это нормально.  
Сабо медитирует часами, пока не находит проявление той его части, что занята фруктом, – впервые. В темноте, в глубине своего сознания, на самом дне – ярко, душно, горячо, будто он спустился в ядро планеты. Но дальше продвинуться в поиске себя пока не получается.

После медитации он не чувствует себя лучше, но чувствует – сильней. Нужно повторить тренировку – и не раз, попросить Драгона вновь помочь проверить его Волю Наблюдения. Теперь он фруктовик, и хорошо бы научиться понимать опасность, которую несут в себе кайросеки и море. Коала до сих пор расстраивается, когда Сабо по привычке кидается в воду за фруктовиками из армии, упавшими за борт.  
Ведь Сабо не может больше плавать. Хотя всё равно чувствует себя так, будто уже тонет.

***

– Сабо-кун! Сабо-кун! Что произошло?

Его тормошат, бьют по щекам, больно и хлёстко. Сабо открывает глаза – перед ним испуганные лица Коалы, Хака и Инадзумы. В одной руке у него вилка с нанизанным помидором, во второй – батон, съеденный наполовину.

– Ты в порядке? Мы подумали, ты подавился.

– Ты в последнее время так быстро ешь.

– И много.

У Коалы волосы выбились из прически, кепка лежит на краю стола – почему-то наверху. Они зашли выпить кофе, и Сабо заказал два полноценных обеда. А потом ещё пару блюд – проголодался, подумаешь. Сабо смотрит на их лица снизу вверх, в спину давят перекладины стула – он так и упал навзничь? Рядом снуют ботинки официантов и администратора, лаковые, начищенные – они зашли в приличное место.

– Ребята, дайте встану?

Его поднимают со стулом вместе, ему остаётся кивать, и улыбаться, и заверять перепуганного администратора с усами – нет, всё хорошо, да, спасибо, ещё бы салата не помешало. И мяса. Взгляды вокруг – разные. Испуганные, недоумённые, смущённые.

– Что?

Коала пожимает плечами и прячет руки в перчатки, но он успевает увидеть, что пальцы у неё красные. Значит, она била – на скулах всё ещё горят отметины. Инадзума меланхолично прикладывается к своей неизменной чашке чая.

– У тебя креветка на щеке, – говорит вдруг Хак. – Это сексуальное домогательство?

– А креветки едят друг друга во время спаривания?

– Сабо-кун!

Они продолжают прерванный разговор, Сабо продолжает есть, ресторан продолжает работать, воды всех морей продолжают омывать сушу во всех уголках планеты.

Подумаешь, Сабо внезапно уснул во время обеда, не доев салат. Впервые.

***

– Спасибо.

Сабо смотрит в землю, упирается взглядом в дубовые доски; у него идеальный поклон, и сам он – идеальный старший брат. Единственный.

– Эйс в детстве говорил, что, когда выйдет в море, первым делом найдёт тебя и поблагодарит за то, что Луффи жив.

Красноволосый Шанкс, один из Четырёх императоров, сидит в небольшой таверне со своей командой и смотрит на Сабо сквозь стакан с ромом. Сабо всегда хотел его увидеть вживую и ничуть не удивляется ни обстановке, ни тому, что тот обнаружился не в середине заварушки по спасению какой-нибудь страны от тирана и манипулятора, а с друзьями за стаканом чего покрепче. Почему-то всегда удавалось хорошо представлять себе этого человека именно таким, ведь тот был для Луффи богом – после Эйса.

– И он это сделал, – голос у Шанкса – совсем не пьяный. – А ты чего?

За окном воет вьюга, и добраться сюда оказалось той еще задачкой. Но Сабо упёртый, это у них семейное.

– Я так решил. Не в детстве, как Эйс, а недавно. Ведь у меня и правда могло не быть Луффи, а теперь – вообще никого.

– Хороший тост, – голос у Шанкса – пьяный донельзя. – Садись, выпьем.

***

– А-а-а-а! С-с-сабо-кун?

Он ловит разлетевшиеся чайками листы – отчёты из состоявшейся наконец поездки в Арабасту. Сабо называл это задание отпуском и катался по пустыне на жеманных верблюдах, шагающих боком крабах и упряжках с гигантскими песчаными ящерицами.

– Ага. Здорово?

Коала принимает у него из рук отчёты, собирает их вместе в стопку, ровняет на его подставленных ладонях. Дать бы волю фрукту – будет красиво гореть. Не только бумага, не только дерево, живая плоть, но и всё, абсолютно всё вокруг. Тренировки приносят свои плоды – его фрукт может сжечь даже пустыню. Сабо уже проверял.

– Не очень. И не вздумай разводить огонь.

– Ладно-ладно. Но хорошее же прикрытие? Мы едем в Мариджоа. Кстати, в детстве я почти так и ходил.  
Он знает, как это выглядит, как выглядит сам – лысым. Большой шрам, который теперь полностью на виду, заходит за левое ухо – уродливая метка того события, что разделила его жизнь на «до» и «после». Коала смотрит на него, сощурив один глаз, – изучает, просчитывает, делает заключения. Заправляет за ухо прядь выцветших под жарким солнцем волос – они посветлели, стали почти соломенными, как у самого Сабо, – и говорит:

– Да уж, тебя так точно никто не узнает. Да и отрастут быстро, вечно с тобой по парикмахерским бегаю. Когда вернётесь?

– Через месяц примерно.

Он едет в Мариджоа, на родину Джокера, родину человека, который знает цену фрукта Мера-Мера, знает о фруктах с самого рождения. Возможно, там Сабо найдет немного информации – ему она нужна. Ему нужна любая зацепка, любая мелочь, любой намёк.

Сабо провожает Коалу по коридору, галантно открывает ей двери, пропуская вперед. У него всего месяц, чтобы придумать, почему они больше не будут ходить по парикмахерским вдвоём. Про детство он не соврал, и маскировка – отличная причина: слишком хорошо его знают в лицо. И хотя шрам приметный, даже Драгон, внимательно изучив его новую личину, посчитал преображение достаточным. Сабо и сам себя едва узнаёт. 

Неделю или две волосы можно отпустить – у блондинов тоже бывают тёмные корни. Так что никто не будет особо удивляться, почему это солнечный мальчик Сабо вдруг начал становиться брюнетом.

Не догадаются.

***

– Двадцать коробок одноразовых платочков.

Хак делает пометку в отчёте, зажав в перепончатой руке специальный карандаш. В кабинете сухо и тепло – лето в разгаре, – а потому жабры приходится закрывать постоянно, иначе они сразу же пересыхают.

– Сабо?

Кивнув, Коала глубоко вздыхает и смотрит в окно – на море до горизонта, спокойное, как воды Калм Белта, и гладкое, как матовые камни в короне Нептуна. Хак откладывает ручку и взъерошивает причёску Коалы, теребит пряди – мягкие, пахнущие солнцем и цветами.

– Он ничего не говорит, но это хуже, чем когда он вспомнил, – говорит она из-под ширмы волос. – С ним что-то происходит. Что-то… нехорошее.

– Даже после поездки в Мариджоа?

– Да.

– А что Драгон-сан?

Коала пожимает плечами – значит, проблем на задании не было. Несмотря ни на что, Сабо знает, что важно. Чем они занимаются и для чего. Чего ещё требовать от человека, у которого раньше было только настоящее?

– Давай закажем платочки с арбузиками? – говорит Хак. – Лето на дворе, будет красиво.

– Давай!

Собирая растрепавшиеся волосы, Коала старается тереть глаза незаметно. Хак чувствует запах соли, нежный и мягкий, не такой густой и пряный, как воды Гранд Лайна, но всё равно – отчётливый.

– Знаешь, что? – вдруг улыбается Коала. – Давай и с вишенками закажем? Ещё двадцать пачек. А то скоро полгода с того дня, как они с Луффи виделись. Вспомнит же – реветь будет, только ведра подставляй.

– Вишенки – это здорово, Ива-сан одобрит.

***

Вначале он видит нос Коалы, потом – её улыбку.

– Сабо-кун – книжный червь.

У него ночь чтения книг, привезенных из Мариджоа – ладно, украденных из библиотек некоторых ханжей в Мариджоа. Ночь прохладная, поэтому он читает, забравшись под парочку покрывал с головой. Коала нашла слабое место в броне его лежбища и нырнула внутрь, а теперь щурится от света налобного фонарика, который он использует, чтобы читать в темноте. В такой тесноте огонь особо использовать не получается.

– Хочу знать всё про фрукт Эйса – техники, особенности, кто и когда им владел.

– И много выяснил?

– Мизер. Даже Луффи мне не сильно поможет – Эйс съел фрукт, когда отправился в плаванье, прежде чем стать капитаном Пиковых пиратов и затем попасть в команду Белоуса…

Он вскакивает, попутно уничтожив свою книжно-покрывальную крепость, и целует Коалу в лоб, прямо под кепку.

– Спасибо!

– Сабо-кун?

Он не отвечает – бежит: нужно до утра подать запрос на поездку и купить билеты, хотя воронов с собой взять тоже не помешает. В отчётах Хака недавно проскальзывала информация об Изо – стрелке из команды Белоуса. Но он успевает заметить покрасневшие щёки Коалы. Ей идет румянец, чистый и неприкрытый; она так выросла за последние полгода, похорошела, а он и не заметил.

У него на уме – только Эйс.

Но ведь и правда, команда Эйса – кто может знать его лучше? Пиковые пираты, пираты Белоуса – что одни, что другие теперь остались без командира, без капитана, без опоры и друга. Но это не те люди, которые сдаются и оседают, они в море свои, море для них дом, а команда – семья. Для детей Белоуса – буквально, и наверняка они всё ещё вместе, поэтому искать их нужно осторожно. Но толпу найти легче, чем одного человека, а Гранд Лайн хоть и умеет хранить тайны, умеет их и выдавать. И если видели Изо, значит, остальные тоже были где-то рядом.

 

Вороны помогают, как и всегда: передвигаться по воздуху – очень полезное умение. Именно в воздухе он и встречает Марко, правую руку Белоуса. Тот некоторое время парит в образе бессмертного феникса прямо перед Сабо, а затем знаками предлагает ему спуститься. Сабо послушно следует за ним, без стеснения разглядывая, как переливается в лунном свете огненное оперение хвоста птицы, о которой до сих пор неизвестно, существовала ли она когда-либо в природе. В книгах, которые читал Сабо, упоминание о мистическом зоане «Феникс» встречалось только один раз, и то – в старой, потрёпанной энциклопедии, где говорилось, что этот фрукт позволяет владельцу исцелять любые раны.

О Марко-Фениксе ходило не меньше легенд, чем о его фрукте. Поговаривали, что ему тысяча лет и родился он во времена Потерянного столетия, и именно поэтому их команда – уже «была» – неуязвима. Правдой из всего этого было только то, что он – первый, кого Белоус пригласил в свою команду, в свою семью; первый, кого он назвал сыном.

– Я не могу сказать этого вашему капитану, поэтому вам придется выслушать меня два раза – за него и за себя. Спасибо за то, что дали Эйсу семью.

Сабо опять смотрит в землю, вновь его поза – дань уважения. Он довольно часто благодарит в последнее время: Луффи – за то, что выжил, Шанкса – за то, что спас Луффи, Драгона – за то, что спас его самого и дал ему второй шанс.

Марко – в человеческом образе – сморит без выражения, хотя казался такой живой и яркой птицей. Изо – тот самый, через которого Сабо нашел их, – наклоняет голову набок.

– Сильный и вежливый, – говорит он. 

– Нетерпеливый и горячий, – добавляет Виста.

– Где-то я это уже видел, – хмыкает Боз, огромный человек с не менее огромным, судя по всему, сердцем.

Они ждали его. Почему-то знали, что он придёт. Похоже, ему до сих пор аукаются крики о своих родственных связях на площади Дресс Розы.

Сабо упрямо смотрит в землю. Семейное же.

Ночью они все смеются, чокаются, пьют за него, за Эйса и Отца, за Соломенную Шляпу и его команду. За семью и братьев. Сабо давится и пьёт, улыбается и плачет навзрыд. С ним плачут вместе и пьют на брудершафт. Новый «Моби Дик» мчится по волнам, брызги падают на лицо, кружится голова, каруселью раскачивается мир вокруг, и отчаяние закручивает свою спираль внутри Сабо.

Он уезжает через несколько дней с тяжёлым сердцем и без единой новой зацепки, кроме названий всех техник, которые уже изобрёл заново сам – остальное ему известно из отчётов и слухов.

Но он не может не признать – у Эйса была отличная семья.

***

Возвращение в деревню не приносит приятных воспоминаний. Несмотря ни на что, Сабо не может считать это место домом. Терминал все так же грязен и завален разнообразным мусором, город внутри всё так же сверкает искусственной жизнью, лес всё так же полон разбойников и диких зверей. К родителям Сабо не заходит – он давно оборвал эти связи, чтобы стать свободным; да и вряд ли они узнают его – таким. Да он и сам себя не очень-то уже узнает.

Сабо не задерживается нигде надолго и спускается на другую сторону острова – к таверне Макино, где Луффи случайно съел фрукт Гому-Гому. 

Хозяйка – миловидная девушка – совсем не удивляется, когда Сабо заказывает много еды, и спокойно будит его, когда он засыпает на салате из кальмара.

– Вы такой забавный, – говорит она. – Похожи на одного человека.

За спиной у неё висит разыскная листовка Эйса – последняя, с наградой в пятьсот пятьдесят миллионов белли. Цепкий взгляд, вихрастая голова и довольно привлекательные веснушки. Он был Сверхновой, он был звездой команды Белоуса, он был его и Луффи миром. Он был его братом и предыдущим владельцем фрукта Мера-Мера. Он умер, улыбаясь, и только тогда Сабо его вспомнил.

И теперь он есть в жизни Сабо – каждую минуту, где-то глубоко внутри, растёт, как маленький огонёк питается топливом его души и разгорается ярче. Эйс не говорит с ним, не вмешивается в его жизнь, Сабо не видит чужие воспоминания даже во сне, не чувствует себя – иначе. Он просто становится – не собой. Медленно и верно. И, судя по тому, что он не нашёл об этом нигде никакой информации, этого не остановить. Да и… нужно ли?

Макино отходит, чтобы принести ему ещё еды, и Сабо видит и листовку Луффи, тоже последнюю, но не посмертную – уже семьсот миллионов. Он почти добрался до Рафтеля.

У Сабо нет награды – по крайней мере, официальной, у него нет листовки, чтобы повесить рядом, как в семейном альбоме. Их было трое, с неприятным чувством думает он, а на деле – был ли мальчик Сабо? Эйса и Луффи здесь помнят, но ни Шанкс, ни Макино, ни пираты Белоуса не знали о нем. Да, к нему вернулась память, но вернулся ли сам Сабо, является ли он сам – личностью? Человеком, а не воспоминанием?

– Я друг Луффи, – говорит он Макино. – На самом деле, я его брат.

– Брат? – улыбается она, положив подбородок на руку. Не смеётся над ним, нет, эта женщина – хороший человек. – Никогда не слышала об этом. Я думала, у Луффи не было никого ближе Эйса.

Никого. Он знает, что это правда, что эти люди видят его впервые, не слышали о нём никогда, а его братья – те ещё конспираторы, не сказавшие ни слова даже после его смерти. Мнимой смерти, но такой реальной для них. А после уже не о чем стало говорить и незачем рассказывать о мёртвом маленьком аристократе, что жил с ними, дрался с ними бок о бок, кто разделил с ними по чашке саке, став одной третью целой части. Став семьёй.

В эту ночь Сабо пьёт – не у Макино, нет, находит место потемней и похуже, с дешёвым пойлом, пахнущее гарью и кислыми духами. Он пьёт, пока не начинает путаться в своих собутыльниках, затем в словах, а затем – в тех, с кем хотелось бы провести остаток ночи. Он снимает проститутку – или это она снимает его, – и ночь улетает в форточку в рваном и бешеном ритме.

Утро приходит слишком быстро, как и похмелье, и тошнота, и острое желание напиться вновь.

– Классная татуировка, – язвительно улыбается она – чёрненькая, растрёпанная и даже весьма недурная собой. Ведёт красными наманикюренными ногтями по его предплечью. – Хотел набить имя подружки, а она тебя кинула? Или передумал?

Сабо смотрит на рисунок из чёрных чернил на бледной коже. Он не сделал его в пьяном угаре, он точно это знает. Если бы это произошло вчера, кожа вокруг была бы красной и воспалённой – Сабо видел чужие татуировки сразу после нанесения. Сабо видел многое в своей жизни, и эту букву S, перечёркнутую крест-накрест, тоже видел – на руке у другого человека. Но только на листовках и никогда – воочию.

Единственное напоминание о том, что он действительно существовал в жизни Эйса.

***

– Мы отправляемся в Пиган через несколько дней. Говорят, пираты Соломенной Шляпы тоже будут там в это время – возвращаются с Рафтеля. Хочешь увидеть Луффи, Сабо-кун?

Хочет ли он его увидеть? Безумно. Ведь почти год прошёл с тех пор, как он на арене Колизея игрушечной страны съел отвратительный на вкус кусочек фрукта Мера-Мера. Уже год, как он кричал в лицо справедливости со слепыми глазами о том, что никогда больше не допустит такого, как с Эйсом. Уже год, как он не может сдержать обещание ни перед собой, ни перед Луффи.

И ведь Луффи же всё поймет. Почувствует, почует, увидит в нём… кого?

– Нет, не стоит, у нас и так много дел.

– Сабо?

Он видит, как Коала опускает плечи, хотя раньше часто теребила его, если он неправ, если что-то было не так. Коала – хороший друг и напарник, хороший человек.

Сабо понимает, что причиняет ей боль своей отстранённостью; что он не похож на себя ни внешне, ни внутренне; что за последний год всё изменилось больше, чем за всю его жизнь – будь то до или после той газеты, на страницах которой брат ещё улыбался, но был уже мёртв. Нужно было поговорить, объяснить, сделать всё правильно. Сабо чувствует себя трусом, чувствует себя слабаком, чувствует, что теряет себя, а потому не хочет втягивать в этого никого. Никого вообще.

Он и так виноват перед Эйсом, виноват перед Луффи, он не может вновь причинить кому-либо еще боль. Не нужно никому такой надежды. Пока он ничего ещё толком не знает, не разузнал, все его дороги ведут в никуда, и есть только темнота и горячее ядро внутри. Рукописи в Арабасте, древние библиотеки по всему миру, книги в Мариджоа, разработки Вегапанка и Цезаря – и всё равно он слеп в этой темноте незнания, несмотря на то, что к его услугам логия стихии огня. Уже почти год, а у него так мало информации о дьявольских фруктах – что это, как они работают, как и почему появляются вновь после смерти владельца. Бывают ли исключения? Мало, всего мало.

Чтобы успокоиться, Сабо отправляется на тот пирс, на котором когда-то изобрел «Армагеддон» – Эйс называл эту технику «Огненный император», – и медитирует. Добирается до ядра своей личности, слушает, как бьётся сердце в висках в ритм волн на песке. Вновь лето; солнце золотит волны, отражается в чешуе проплывающих рядом рыб. Фрукту не нравится присутствие морской воды, здесь он звучит громче, злее – Сабо этого и надо.

Он медитирует до тех пор, пока наконец сгусток огня, который он называет центром силы фрукта Мера-Мера, впервые не взрывается жидким пламенем. Он обволакивает Сабо, проникает в поры, забирается в горло и выжигает ему глаза. Пламя орёт, опускается на плечи тяжестью, растворяется в Сабо, а Сабо растворяется в нём.

Он чувствует себя, как много лет назад, когда Драгон вытащил его, дымящегося, из вод Гоа. С тех пор у него остался шрам на лице – метка на память о его попытке стать свободным. Но в этот раз боли нет. Есть только присутствие чего-то рядом – за грудиной, за спиной – и горячее дыхание в шею. Есть ощущение того, что он стал – един.

– Эйс? Эйс, это…

«Ты?» – хочет он спросить, но произносит другое. Голос брата он узнаёт, несмотря на то, что слышит его впервые – таким. Взрослым, огрубевшим, не по-мальчишески звонким; в нём чудится жизнь, огонь и сила. Воздух выходит из горла Сабо, грудь поднимается, работают голосовые связки:

– ...я.


End file.
